Love You Hate You
by Emolichic1
Summary: This is a story of Jay bringing a disease to 3 different girls: Alex. Amy. Emma. How will they bond over it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc.: I do not own Degrassi. All rights belong to Degrassi: TNG. **

**Rating: M for Mature Audience **

**Summary: Alex, Amy, and Emma team up against Jay. Friendship fic. **Jay gets 3 girls pregnant: Alex, Amy, and Emma. Then, she calls Sean. He says he's coming home.

Sean winds up with Emma, raising Palex and Kay

Jay and Alex with Jay The Third and Isabel

Amy raises Brian by herself.

The girls are really close now after getting the STDS and helping each other out with the pregnancies. Their kids grow up close.

Preview:

"And Emma, I'm sorry..."

Chapter 1: Friendship with Benefits

"I went to the clinic," she said sarcastically. Jay was drunk and showing it. After his little escapade, he came back to get away but winded up drinking non- stop.

So Alex did the next best thing, kick his feet: HARD. Jay got up and glared at her. "You know I have to bring Caroline back!" "What does she have to do with this!? With you messing around with other girls...!?"

"I had Gonorrhea and to top it all off, I'm pregnant! That's right Jay, not only did you give me an STD, you got me pregnant!" "What!?" He blinked. He blinked again. "Heard of condoms not being 100 percent guaranteed...?"

"You're not keeping it! Get rid of it!" "You're so self- absorbed! I'll pay for it Lex, just...!"

"Just think really 'HARD' about this..." Jay's eyes was wide open and scared.

"I can't get rid of 'IT' baby 'DADDY', I'm 2 months!"

'She's 2 months along? S***!'

"Well, what about!?" "You think someone would just raise a juvenile's baby!?"

"I'm not asking you for money nor do I want you to be involved."

"Well, what do you want Alex!?"

Emma: They're fighting. Well, this should be interesting.

'Maybe the prick deserved it for cheating on her with me... And Amy. And dozens of other girls.'

'They should just label us the Ravine hookers, Jay's conquests.'

She thought of her own impregnation by Jay. To top it off, an STD.

'He won't care for you or your unborn child,' the voice repeated. She didn't even know how to handle it herself. Emma Nelson made herself cut.

Amy took 2 tests: One positive and one negative. "Jay is going to kill me. Jay is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY going to KILL ME."

***

Caroline, the addict stumbled into the trailer. She was cussing out Jay for forgetting to pick her up. "Always late, that boy, so much like his father."

"Caroline Roverton, is that you!?" "Stephanie Nunez!" Next time: "Momma, have you taken your meds...?"

Stephanie Nunez is only borrowing the apartment. To be truthful, they lived in a place outside of town, in a mobile trailer park. And since the money isn't coming like planned, she has to give it back to the owner: Wade J.D. Cornwall. "How's Jason Sr...?" "Oh you know the usual, refusal to come around more often..."

"I don't know if I want him around Jay if he's still with Cheryl." Cheryl is his Prostrate Cancer surgeon. He claimed to fall in love with her.

"Junior told me to give up." "Well, maybe, there are other options. You and I we were both young when we met the boys. We grew up together and practically raised our children."

"And I don't want Jay to feel abandoned by anyone whomever loved him...!"

Jay stopped the car and hopped out, whistling when he heard the shout. He quickly rushed inside. You can never be sure around these parts. It's where thugs use abandoned trailers to deal their most dangerous work. Some were common rows and rows of w*** houses.

He left Alex to her cussing and completely forgot 'who' he was going to pick up. He cursed himself.

He watched her eyes for any sign of drug abuse. "Momma, have you taken your meds...?" She also had Chemo just a few days ago to treat her Lung Cancer. That's why Jay never smoked around the house but she wanted to get him to stop completely. He just wasn't sure right now.

With what could be happening to 2 other girls. With Emma, he didn't even use a condom. He was just having fun messing with her and then, he was going to tell her the truth: He loved Alex and he wouldn't be seeing her again. Throw that into the trash when you yelled at her and forgot about being civilized. Not really but it was a 'TRY.'

"I waited for you for 2 hours!" Uh oh... "Momma, I was late. Alex and I got into a fight." He didn't want to bring up the pregnancy at all. It was bad enough Alex couldn't get an abortion. Like she said, she was 2 months and they're in over their heads. She cannot keep the 'Thing' as he addressed it.

***

Emma really was in over her head. She's already over decorating the room with baby theme, the movie 'CARS' was displayed. Spike and Snake weren't ever allowed to see her down there while she was busy 'working.' They had no idea what was happening. She decided it was the best way to bring up the baby as she couldn't say it.  
She's also hurt about Jay getting Alex pregnant too and possibly Amy. They all had the same STD but now, sharing something else from him. Something they all had in common.

Manny had something to ask Emma but she wasn't sure how to word it. How could she take the pregnancy test!? Yes, she did see her at the pharmacy. She was there with her mom to find out if she was pregnant. Turned out false though but the look on Manny's face was priceless as she caught Emma stuffing the test in her purse. Emma never was a theft but this is a different circumstance.

One that will cause her so much more than a couple of meek bracelets.

Oh no, this wasn't Gonorrhea but it was a life changing kind.

***

"Do I have pregnant tattooed on my forehead," she went to walk away but he blocked her. "Lexi Lexi, come on!"

After the talk with his mom, he needed to track her down. "It's my kid too, you know...? Don't you think I should have some say...?" She stared into his eyes madly. "Well, you're a lousy father!"

Snake: I'm trying to be patient Emma. Open up the door!

"Just go away, it's not finished!"

"Is this a secret undercover project...?"

"Yes and don't come in...!"

'What is going on with that girl?'

One would have never guessed 'HER' to be that girl.

Oh and Caroline is not his real mother. She just married Jay's father but acted as his mom until the whole Cheryl thing. Jay was asked to come with her. She was young and Jay's father was young when they met in their teens. They hooked up once. Jay was his kid and his real mother lives with a nice family now. He has 2 step sisters: Darcy and Clare.

He hardly visits them though.

It was because he was trying to save his reputation of being a bad ass. He was very anti- family.

His dad divorced too many times for him to have any kind of respect for him.

Author's note: Actually, Emma's babies are Palex and Kay.

Palex is the boy and Kay is the girl (short for Kaylee Melody Hogart).

Isabel Dina Hogart

Brian Jacob Hogart

Palex Matthew Hogart

Jason Michael The Third

There can be an awesome sequel too about the 3rd generation going to school: Emma's kids, Jay's kids, Amy's kid.  
Classified as the 'BADASS GROUP.' Material Mason, Kalani Brookes, J.D. Stone, Kyle- Manning: B Group or POPULAR GROUP  
Jenny Hurst, A.J. Stonybrooke, Paul York, Maddison Isaacs: C group of NERD GROUP

Daytona Sinclair: Classed QUEEN B

All old school Degrassian for teachers

Ellie Nash: Counselor

Emma Nelson: Principal

Sean Cameron: Computer

Spinner Mason/Jimmy Brookes: P.E. Coaches

Manny/Paige: Cheerleader

And more...


	2. Chapter 2

He's a myth she can't figure out. One minute, he's on the top of her and they were making out like crazy and the next, he's gone off to the next girl. But none of them gave him pleasure. He got bored of them quickly, his little 'Ravine Hookers.'

They couldn't ride him in waves and waves of pleasure like Alex. She was his rock. Companion. Superstar. In a haze of begging girls. They were all waiting in line to be next.

Mission failed to the T and all he got was a painful boner in his lower jeans.

Alex refused to see him and Amy was forced to give back the bracelets.

They will have to wait and wait.

And the old dog won't bite. Or Horn Dog.

"Jay fucked big time. He got some other whores involved in the Ravine, Ellie!"

She laughed like having a tea party instead of discussing her boyfriend's discretion.

Ellie: Don't get an abortion. It's a bad idea.

"I'm only 17 and he's 18. He's proven to be immature to handle something like this."

Cheating is a carnival of sin. Once someone cheats on you, you can't forgive them.

Emma is flat out nervous. She looked upset and pale. "You look a little Green, Greenpeace..."

"I went to the Drug Store..."

What the Hell...!? She showed me the stick and I breathed unevenly like all of it had been knocked out of me. I am sucker punched. Right in the chest. In gut. In heart.

That little Greenpeace is pregnant.


End file.
